1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a cell of an ultrasonic transducer, an element of an ultrasonic transducer including the cell, an ultrasonic transducer including the element, a method of manufacturing the cell, and a method of manufacturing the ultrasonic transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MUT) may convert an electric signal to an ultrasonic signal or vise versa. An MUT is used for, for example, medical image diagnosis apparatuses, and is advantageous in obtaining a picture or image of a tissue or an organ of a human body in a non-invasive manner. The MUT may include a piezoelectric micromachined ultrasonic transducer (pMUT), a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (cMUT), and a magnetic micromachined ultrasonic transducer (mMUT).